The Dragonslayers
by Tsiriu
Summary: This fanfic is set around the same time as Mechwarrior 4 Mercs. Tom Keriat, a man barely out of his teens, sees the last Solaris arena match he will not be in. He goes to the Grey Death Legion to ask about sponsorship, but ends up getting caught up in the


Disclaimer: I only have the three Mechwarrior2 games and Mechwarrior4 Compilation so if I make a few mistakes that are in other games, don't flame me for it. Most 'Mech variants are of my own design, using Mechwarrior4 Mercenaries and Dark Knight weaponry and components. At this point, all planet names and 'Mech chassis are not owned by me.

"And Spectre is, yet again, the winner! What strategy, what accuracy!" The announcer shouted. The newcomer to the Solaris arena grinned, watching from the stands. He got up and pushed through the still screaming crowd easily.

"Time to join the Light comp. Solaris is gonna get a new rising star. 'Course, I'll need a 'Mech. I'll need to get a sponsor too… Wonder if the Grey Death Legion's hiring." The hopeful said to himself.

_One cycle later…_

"Name?" the admissions captain asked.

"Tom Keriat." Came the reply.

"Have you ever driven a 'Mech before?" came the final question.

"Yes. I learned from my friend in Solaris." Tom replied, smiling slightly. That's not where he learned how to drive a Battlemech.

"Alright. Go down that hall and begin your actual evaluation." The captain said.

"Thank you for your time." Tom said politely.

"Hey, we need more people." Came the enthusiastic reply.

_They just eat that crap up. Kinda pitiful really._ Tom thought, turning around. He walked down the corridor with purpose and determination.

"Hey newbie! Where ya going?" a random guy called out from behind. "The eval.'s down that hall!"

"I was told by someone of a higher rank then you that it is down this hall. Not to mention the signs and the sights of the training 'Mechs pointing this way. Sorry, but it's gonna take more then that to trick me." Tom said, walking on.

"Get back here, I'm gonna knock you cold!" the pilot said loudly.

"Meet me in the Solaris swamp light competition, the first one of the new season, and we'll settle this then. Right now I've got better things to do then waste my time on you." Tom said, looking back, his eyes murderous, his face shrouded in shadow.

"Fine coward." The pilot replied, walking away, grumbling.

"Pathetic." Tom said as he walked further towards his future as a commander in the Grey Death Legion's mercenary army.

"Tom Keriat!" came a deep voice from the training 'Mechbay. "Since you're the only hopeful today and I need to test my new 'Mech, I'll take you now. Get into a Medium 'Mech, we can have a race afterwards."

"Alright, I'll take a Shadow Cat then. Nice and fast. You got any?" Tom said. He was beginning to like this pilot.

"Near the back." The examiner yelled over the starting of his 'Mech.

After a few minutes they reached the training area. "Alright Tom, you've shown incredible piloting and sensory skills, now let's see what you can do in a fight!" the examiner said excitedly. _I've never seen such a pilot!_ "There are seven fuel tanks about 1300 meters towards Nav Beta. Blow them up using as little shots as possible. You've got a Clan Gauss Rifle on that Shadow Cat you picked. Range for that one is a bit shorter then a normal one since it was damaged a little bit and it hasn't gotten fully fixed yet."

"One shot, seven kills coming right up!" Tom said, laughing. He closed in to 100 meters of the target, and he could just barely make out the outline of a fuel tank in his zoom window. BLAM. All seven tanks blew into the air.

"Uh, ok. You can snipe, let's see how you fare in shorter range!" The examiner yelled, still staring at the wreckage.

"Alright. Am I fighting vehicles of 'Mechs?" Tom asked, checking his radar for targets.

**"ALL AVAILABLE PILOTS GET TO YOUR 'MECHS! SEVERAL HOSTILE LANCES POWERING UP ONE KILOMETER OUTSIDE BASE BOUNDARY! 'MECHS RANGE FROM LIGHT TO A SINGLE HEAVY!" **The loudspeaker called out, answering Tom's question.

"If you survive this without hiding you're in!" The examiner called out, racing for the enemy.

"Finally some real fun!" Tom said, heading right for the enemy, full speed.


End file.
